


但丁的项圈

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, ND, VD, sub!dante, 原创角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 这是一个有陌生人，有过激玩法，有破碎之心，有治愈的故事。





	但丁的项圈

**Author's Note:**

> 从头到尾从里到外的dom维吉尔，偶尔伪dom真sub但丁，努力学习从sub成为dom的尼禄

1 窒息  
但丁遇到那个男人是一个雨天，跟那天一样的大雨，每到这种天气他的心情都会很差。  
城里有几家恶魔开的夜店，向伪装成人类的恶魔和半恶魔开放。游荡在人间的恶魔如果老老实实的，但丁也懒得管，偶尔还跟他们鬼混一晚。  
恶魔猎人趴在吧台上，烂醉如泥，摄入的酒精能醉倒一头大象。恶魔们忌惮他又觊觎他，像盘桓在将死之人身边的秃鹫，等待着把大名鼎鼎的斯巴达之子带回去品尝。  
但丁对此心知肚明，他毫不在意也不设防，人生就是需要一些刺激。  
一双手搭在他的肩上。但丁抬起头，想看看是哪个胆大包天的幸运儿即将拥有他？  
“你在哭吗？”  
“……什，什么？我没有……”但丁揉揉醉得糊住的眼睛，他太醉了，甚至看不清男人的脸。  
“你好像很伤心，我能让你忘记不开心的事。”  
但丁就这么着了道，等稍微清醒已经被脱光了绑起来。手被皮制手铐束缚在背后，脚腕和大腿根部也绑着皮带，上面还有微弱的魔力防止他逃跑。多可笑，只要他想，轻轻一扯就能扯开。  
但是他假装被捆得牢牢的，不用恶魔之力只靠人类的力气确实挣脱不开。  
“在这个房间只有我们两个，你可以忘记一切，如果你想结束游戏，别忘了说安全词。”  
“安全词？”  
“是的，YAMATO，你决定用这个，奇怪的词。”  
阎魔刀？我什么时候说的？我为什么要说这个词……但丁脑子打结，迟钝的神经慢慢恢复，感到男人的手抚上胸膛。  
男人眼中带着几分克制的欣赏，他应该是个老手了，不会表现出狂热和赤裸裸的欲望。  
“你的身体很美。”  
但丁被摁着跪了下去，双膝接触柔软的地毯。男人的欲望送到嘴边，他抗拒了一下，还是闭上眼睛顺从含住，口腔里是人类和恶魔混杂的气息。这男人也是个杂种，但丁想。  
男人很满意但丁的口技，给了他一个奖励的深吻，接下来他不会让但丁那么舒服。  
恶魔猎人的脚腕和大腿被扣在一起折到胸前，双腿大开，隐秘的部位一览无遗。  
男人愉快地把一枚湿漉漉的跳蛋塞到但丁后穴里，又乐此不疲地塞入第二个，用手指慢慢把两个小东西推到深处。跳蛋压到某个地方，但丁发出一声轻喘。  
接着男人拿出一根夸张的玩具，布满肉刺和螺纹，狰狞的龟头如同来自地狱。  
“我会把它塞到你屁股里，所以最好舔湿一点。”  
但丁的嘴巴很快就被撑得酸胀，反复遭到侵犯的喉咙让呻吟变得更加沙哑。当玩具进入后面，他硬了，男人当然不会放过他，几根细皮带仔细绑住勃起的阴茎。  
但丁难得挣扎起来，他好像忘了自己是拥有力量的。他骗过了自己，他想把自己交出去，在无助与被掌控的感觉中沉沦。恶魔猎人被自己的心和一点微不足道魔力禁锢起来。  
男人用魔力催动玩具，玩具时而疯狂扭动激烈抽插，时而温柔震动再突然加大力度，让但丁发出嘶哑的呻吟，阴茎顶端的小孔渗出一点点白浊的液体，如同倔强的泪珠。  
“求我，求我就让你解脱。”  
“……求，求你……”  
但丁只犹豫了一下，他的哀求让男人再也控制不住欲望，虽然能忍这么久已经很厉害了。男人扯出堵住后穴的东西，硬挺的阴茎狠狠刺入柔软火热的肉穴。  
白发的恶魔猎人被一次次狠狠逼到高潮，却无法解脱，直到濒临崩溃才被解开禁锢，允许释放。但丁听到破碎的声音，那是他自己不断接近失控的神经，他的心，他的灵魂，碎成一片一片。  
而这正是他想要的。

但丁在温柔的亲吻中恢复神智，那个男人亲吻着他，给他充分的安抚，但丁不确定自己是否需要这个，但是他有一点点贪心。结果他的顺从让男人误会了，这名专业的dom拿出了项圈，慢慢系在但丁的脖子上。  
“你会属于我，对么？”  
恶魔猎人的脖子被掐过咬过捅过，但他第一次感到窒息，因为这不算紧的项圈窒息。  
太超过了。已经不是游戏了。太危险了。他差点成为那个男人的狗。  
不。但丁确认自己不需要被黏合。他只希望被一遍遍打碎，最后变成粉末，只要一阵风就可以消失。

男人对但丁的拒绝表示遗憾，留下了名片和项圈。但丁回头就烧掉了名片，而那个项圈，还是留了下来。

2 逗狗  
但丁穿着紧身皮衣、脚踩高跟皮靴、手里拿着马鞭的样子可把尼禄吓坏了，同时也硬的不行。  
但丁觉得有趣，逗尼禄实在太好玩，这孩子可爱得很。为老不尊的家伙仗着小鬼对自己的憧憬，狠狠欺负。  
当然但丁也很期待，期待有一天小鬼能反抗压迫彻底暴走，把直接暴力的战斗风格发扬光大，用来操他。  
该欺负到什么程度呢？太过分万一把小家伙气哭气跑怎么办？要不，把小家伙绑起来前面堵住，让他看他老爸操我？  
但丁舔着嘴唇想着，真是太有趣了。

3 治愈  
维吉尔很少说dirty talk，从来不用束缚道具，只偶尔兴起随手玩下弟弟买来的小玩具，这对但丁来说已经足够。  
因为维吉尔优雅残酷的话语足以让他腰软湿透，维吉尔的手和尾巴比下了魔咒的手铐还结实，维吉尔在床上，从来都让但丁满意到死。  
更何况，但丁都用不着跟他哥玩d/s游戏，他哥从头到脚从里到外就是个控制狂，他是不会区分游戏和现实的，但丁可不想一天24小时都当维吉尔的狗。  
现在的状态很好，托人性的福，维吉尔甚至会给但丁一点点慰藉。是的，一点点就够了，太多就会像那天在房车里尬得要命，再少就等于没有。但丁觉得自己在缓慢痊愈，能把他拼好的，是维吉尔，也只能是维吉尔。

就这样，但丁依然没有找到dom。他的项圈安静地躺在柜子的暗格里，等待着有一天被主人的主人亲手戴在它应有的位置上。


End file.
